The General and his lady
by Yamimic48
Summary: Jade is the granddaughter of Ty Lee and commander of a special forces devision in the united nations that deals with supernatural forces greater than the avatar. Consequently Jade is a woman of marriageable age in the firenation even though she has lived in a different land for a long time. Now she has been shipped off to meet her new husband and guess who it is, General Iroh .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stared at the waves below , watching them swirl and hit the side of the united forces ship. It was a clear day , the sun was shining and the seagulls were chirping and i had yet to meet the general of whom was my superior in the army and yet my fiance. Of course i was not happy of the marriage considering i myself was eighteen and he was twenty three , he was a stiff as commander bumi had told me and of course the fact i had never met him.

But my parents who did not like the idea of their daughter being unwed had sent a letter to the firelord and request to have me married to her son. The firelord or firelady because she was a woman agreed quickly because she had met me before . So here i am on a boat waiting to meet my soon to be husband . We are heading to republic city to have the new avatar , Korra, i believe her name was, bless the marriage then while my fiance returns for duty i will be sent to the fire nation to begin my training for being the fire lady and planning a wedding .

Of course it will be more of a review for me considering i am a fire nation noble my grandmother being ty lee one of the former friends of princess azula turned kyoshi warrior who married a firenation nobleman the moved to a place called england where the united nations is based. I sighed then went back to the little table that had been set up for me. A hot tea was waiting for me and a firebending scroll that my fiance had given to me through messenger. The letter it came with said it belonged to his great uncle the famous dragon of the west hero of ba sing she.

It seemed my suitor had known almost everything about me even my favorite tea while all i knew was that he was the general of the united forces and he was a firebender as well . I sat down in the wicker chair and reached for my tea when i retrieved it i looked at my reflection in the cup atop my head was a read wide brimmed sun hat my hair pulled back in a bun my face was a white as the moon and matched my hair my eyes were a deep ocean blue and my lips were pick . My grandmother before she died had told me that you the moon spirit had blessed me when i was in my mothers womb.

My looks were far different from other fire nation women so i was sought after often. I took a sip of my jasmine green tea and straightened my petticoat and red covering dress ( Didn't want to explain think of madam reds dress from black butler.) I stood up and went back to the side of the ship. I stared down at the water.

" Hes late." I muttered.

" Terribly sorry for that my lady." I heard a smooth and masculine voice say.

I turned around and faced the owner of the voice. To my surprize it was the man in the picture i had been given of my fiance. He wore a united nations uniform with many medals decorating it. His somewhat curly black was slicked back , you could tell he was fire nation by his coloring . The pale skin is actually a symbol of royalty meaning he spent most of his time in a library or a indoor training field. His golden eyes were a tribute from his grandfather firelord zuko.

The way he stood showed strict years of discipline and most likely no fun. Great i'm going to be married to a stick in the mud. Most would think my military training made me strict to but i'm in the part of the army where we supposedly don't exist and have more time to slack off because we deal with more supernatural causes. Even in the academy i pulled pranks while maintaining perfect marks. I did what my mother told me to do when meeting her suitor grin and bear through it especially if it was someone of the royal family.

" General it is a pleasure to meet …." He interrupted me swifty taking my gloved clad and kissing it. i blushed and glared at him.

" Milady , i know for a fact you are not the type of person who cares for titles nor pleased with a difficult position such as the one we are in now. I don't require you to act polite with me in private only in private. My name is Iroh not general as my future wife i prefer if you call me by my true name not a name given by higher ups , understood?" He said flashing a charming smile.

" You cheeky ass." Was all i said.

" Said like a true firenation noble , but i am truly sorry for keeping you waiting i was actually worried you would have jumped out of the boat out of boredom Avatar Korra does it from time to time." He said looking out at the ocean.

I could not help myself i let out a girlish giggle. Iroh turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

" What is so funny , Rabbit?" He said smirking.

" I figured you would have had a stick up your ass the size of an automobile but thank gods you have a sense of humor." I paused then glared daggers at him. " Did you call me RABBIT!"

" Yes i figured id call you that until you decide to call me by my name , Jade." He said patting my cheek.

I put on the most sickly sweet smile i could muster and said:

" How come you seem to know everything about me yet i know nothing about you?"

" That my dear is a secret i will share when we are married until then i like to keep you guessing. You coming milady?" He held his arm out which i took with a smirk.

" This is going to be a interesting marriage milord." I said winking at him.

" Indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't know how long I sat straight up , but my back and butt hurt. I have never been the type to sit still, maybe it was because I was a woman of action instead of no movement whatsoever. I guess Iroh wanted me involved because of my division in the military which involves the supernatural. And since the avatar was the bridge between this world and the next I was qualified to be here. You would think that after a year the city would be rebuilt because Amon and his equalist movement are gone. They found out what happened to him and his brother former councilman Tarrlok.

Tarrlok had blown the boat up when they were escaping and even though Tarrlok was closer to the explosion he survived and Amon was in a bunch of bits and pieces. What most don't know is that Tarrlok and I were close not in a romantic sense but a father daughter way . Bumi knew because he had been my mentor at the academy and believed me when the incident had happened. But back to Tarrlok. My first trip to Republic City, Tarrlok was there when my father had business to attend to. Tarrlok would take me to the me to the park, to his meetings, and teach me how to use my bending. It amazed my teachers at the academy how much my firebending looked like waterbending.

Of course it hurt to find out that he was a blood bender and the son of Ykonne, the cities most infamous criminal. I still was eager to see him and catch up even if he was in a detention center. He will also want to speak with me about the incident at the academy and want to know why he was last to be informed. I must've been so focused on my thoughts that Bumi said something but I didn't answer so Iroh pinched me in the side. I glared at him and he kept his emotionless demeanor but I could see the amusement in his eyes.

" Im sorry Commander Bumi what did you say." I asked looking at him.

Commander Bumi was the son of avatar Aang , he had crazy brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, a beard, and he wore a uniform just like Irohs but adorned with more metals. He was notorious with his crazy habits but he was a dear friend.

" I said I think you and General-Stick-Up-His-Ass should go with avatar Korra when she goes to the South Pole in a week." He said smirking.

" It is out of the question ." Iroh interrupted.

" Why is it out of the question?" I asked turning to meet him.

" Because I said said so." He replied " Now back to more important matters."

" Hold your horses your highness, since when did you make decisions for the both of us?"

I said angrily. My fists clenching at my sides.

" Because I am the male, my word goes. Your job is to obey me." He replied angrily as well.

" Iroh maybe you shouldn't-" Bumi tried to interject because he saw the candles in the room getting brighter.

" Let him speak because apparently my words mean nothing when up against a males. APPARENTLY I'm just a woman and therefore not capable of making my own decisions and only needed when told!" I screamed and stomped out of the meeting room leaving everyone dumbstruck.

Iros POV

" Everyone please leave, except for Bumi." I said solemnly.

Nobody objected but a lot of the female officers were glaring at me and gave me the you-son-of-a-bitch look. When they all left I turned to Bumi who was staring at me thoughtfully.

" What the hell was that?" I asked him.

" Lets just say Jade does not like being told what to do by men ."

" Why?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

" Well it is not really my place to tell you …" He sighed rubbing the back of his neck. " But I have a feeling this will come up again but more explosive. You see Jade is and was a very attractive girl of course she never gave into any of the other males advances. I warned them if the even looked at her the wrong way they would get into trouble."

" Bumi what did they do?" I asked quietly.

" It was the eve of graduation, Jade not much into parties left early. About an hour later I noticed that one of my students, Loa was his name, was gone. I went to go find him and after about an hour I gave up and went to see if Jade was alright because he was one of the few that constantly try to flirt with her. Well just as I was about to knock on Jades door I heard a muffled scream . I quickly knocked the door down and my worst fear had come true."

" What did you see?" I asked looking down.

" Loa had Jade tied down and was raping her, it angered me to see him do that to her since she was a nice girl and never did anything to deserve it. I quickly pulled him off and knocked him unconscious. I covered Jade and untied her, she was crying and bleeding badly. The next morning Loa was in a containment unit but released early because he paid his way out. He was also a good student so they didn't charge him even though I fought tooth and nail to see him expelled. The board, of all men might I add, said that Jade could have been enjoying it and only pretend to be hurt. They also blamed her for being weak and not stopping Lao. So instead of getting the commanding officer position she worked so hard for she was sent to a secret division and Lao got a slap on the wrist." He finished angrily.

I was shocked. True Jade was beautiful and it would be very hard to resist the temptation but rape was wrong it had almost happened to my younger sister who was in the academy as well. Jade had been through something traumatic and painful and I acted like the biggest jerk in the world by using her own gender against her.

" Was she a virgin? Did she get …." I asked.

" Yes she was and we thought but I had my mother check. And even if she was the division she was in did some pretty dangerous stuff and she has been injured more than once."

" I see."

" Iroh, as your friend I can tell you that sometimes it is hard to get back up when you fall down. Even if you get back up sometimes a piece of you stays behind and it takes a special person to bring you back all the way." Bumi said leaving.

I remained silent after he left. I wanted to speak to Jade ask for her forgiveness, but I had a feeling that she would not want to see me. It is only a day to Republic City. I'll speak with her then.

Jades POV

I could not believe that stuck up, snobbish, sexist creep. And to think, I actually thought he would be a good husband! Only two men should be trusted, Tarrlok even though he is in prison, and Bumi. But I feel I did overreact and maybe embarrassed him. But it was for a good reason . He undermined me and used my gender against me like those bastards at the academy.

" But you can't blame him can you?" A little voice in my head said.

I paused, I could not really blame him because since the beginning of time men always thought themselves better besides a selected few. All I know is that when Iroh and I get married and have children there will be a major wake up call. I sighed, it has been a long day and I could really use some sleep. I laid down in the bed with furs on it , I prefer the water tribe way of bedding to traditional fire nation bedding ( Because of Tarrlok ) and fell asleep where memories plagued my mind.


End file.
